Carousel
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: One last one for 2013. Hug your family if you have them.


It was always their wish and dream to see the amusement park in Shabondy. Due to the extreme discrimination that was had between fishfolk and humans, they would never be welcomed in the Archipelago let alone the park. But with the Straw Hats at their side, they were able to go in. Someway, somehow.

The look on Keimi's face was wide enough to cover the sea itself. "This is it, the actual park!" She said, stammering. "I-I-I can't, I want to, but I can't! But I want to! I mean, I'd like to but-" Luffy called to her. "Keimi! C'mon already!" He and the others hurried to the park. Keimi, carried by Hatchi was also hesitant on going in. But they did so anyway.

The park was colorful and full of life. Laughter, children and festivities were all over. The people were welcoming to the group. Chopper and Luffy's eyes were sparkling brighter than the lights on the rides themselves. They looked at the carousel. "I wanna ride that!" Luffy said, excited. They rode on the horses, which were painted all colors of the rainbows and decorated with lights and glitter. Keimi was the most excited, looking at the lights flash from above. Though the ride itself was tame, to her it was the best thing she ever experienced.

Next was the rollercoaster. It was amazingly fast and went high to the sky. Brook, who was fond of the carousel, was not pleased with the slope that defined the ride itself. He was the only one screaming in fear as opposed to joy like everyone else. When the ride was over, he was on his knees. "It felt like my heart was about to fall out of my body – though I don't have a heart to begin with." He said, without a yohoho. Luffy and Chopper were drooling in satisfaction. Keimi was too, along with Hatchi. "I never felt this way before!" He said. A little ink fell from his mouth. "Uh-oh." He slurped it up. "Hatchi, if you're hungry, let's get something to eat!" Luffy said. "I wasn't doing that, but I am hungry." Hatchi said, acting bashful. The group went to a stand to grab something to eat. Keimi stayed behind, still catching her breath from the rollercoaster. "This is all so amazing!" She thought. "But I know I don't belong here. If someone found out I was a mermaid, there'd be trouble." She looked down, looking distraught. A shadow loomed over her. It was a pink bear with some cotton candy. She looked at it and gave a light smile. The bear handed her the candy and tipped his hat to her. "Oh, thank you Mr. Bear!" She said, a little happier. The others came back with a slew of goodies. "Keimi, we got you this!" Chopper said. It was an ice cream cone with a pink scoop on top. It had various candies on it. Her eyes sparkled. "Cotton candy and this! What do I eat first?" She asked, excited.

"The ice cream!"

"The cotton candy!"

"A cup of tea for me."

Keimi ate both at once. Her cheeks exploded with a surge of sugar and sparkles that would make Vanille look like Scrooge.

Later on, the group went on the large spinning Ferris wheel. Luffy and Keimi were in one of the bubble pods. Luffy was sitting down on it casually. "This is kinda slow." He said, looking outside. He saw Brook waving at them from a bench with tea at hand. Keimi was looking at the view from up top. Suddenly she was reminded of all those times as a child that she gazed at Shabondy Park in the distance of the sea as it shined brightly amongst everything else. Tears slowly fell down her face. Upon long after waiting for the chance to see and go to the park, the one thing every fishfolk wanted to experience, she Hatchin and Papagg were able to do just that, thanks to the Straw Hats. Keimi wiped her eyes. "Keimi, are you crying?" Luffy asked. "A little." She said. "But I'm not sad. Far from it!" She smiled. "This was the perfect day for me. Even if I don't ever get the chance to do it again, I'm glad I did it anyway." She went to Luffy. "Thanks, Luffy!" She held his hands in gratitude.

"Well, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters." He said, smiling alongside.


End file.
